


Hell Raising Heat of the Summer

by Judopixie



Category: Colditz (1972), Enemy at the Door (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nausea, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judopixie/pseuds/Judopixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horst is an omega who goes into heat at a conference. Reinicke is the alpha who senses his problem. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Raising Heat of the Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsondust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/gifts).



Horst groaned and twisted on the bed. He hated heat. The warm summer air sent flames across his already sweating skin and it felt like he was in a skin three sizes too small for him. The Kommandant had been looking at him strangely all day, actually going so far as to pull him aside and ask if he was alright. The aftershave hadn't settled his rolling stomach or eased his migraine.  
He groaned as he felt himself hardening. His arse felt open and slick. He hated this part the worst, no matter how matter how much he wanked he was never truly satisfied. It was only seconded by the nausea, he'd spent a lot of today in the toilets blaming food poisoning.  
A knock at the door startled him.   
"Yes?" He said tentatively.   
"Herr Major?" The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. "It's Reinicke. May I come in sir?"  
Horst sighed. "Come in Reinicke."  
He couldn't be bothered to stand up as Reinicke entered. "What can I do for you?"  
"I was rather hoping there was something I could do for you Herr Major."  
The lamp light caught Reinicke's blue eyes and Horst only felt himself harden even more.   
"With what?"  
"Are you quite well sir?"  
"I'm fine, thank you Reinicke. If you don't mind I'm quite tired." He got up to show Reinicke the door.   
"I know you're in heat." Reinicke said suddenly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're in heat. I can smell it."  
Horst fumed silently, he should have known Reinicke would be an alpha. He tried to keep his voice calm. "It's none of your business Reinicke. Now get out." He could feel Reinicke's eyes on his clothed erection, seemingly nonchalant about it. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and Horst's heart sped up even more. He moved, close enough for Horst to see the faint sheen of sweat at his throat.   
"I can help you with that." Reinicke said huskily.   
Their lips crushed together as Reinicke hoisted Horst into his arms and deposited him on the bed. Horst moaned as Reinicke kissed his neck, his breath tickling his ear. Reinicke tutted as Horst bucked against him and pinched his nipple gently. Horst nearly screamed when Reinicke finally moved to his cock, swirling his tongue around the head, just teasing his slit enough to make him need more.  
"Do try and keep quiet, we wouldn't want anyone to come in would you?" Reinicke smirked. Horst grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to kiss his mouth.   
"Fuck me. Now." Horst growled, spinning onto his front as Reinicke stripped. He felt open and far too slick for comfort. He moaned into his pillow as Reinicke finally entered him, the discomfort cancelled out by the pleasure.   
"Fuck you're tight." Reinicke said.   
"Yes, it's been a while."  
There was no conversation after that, just the sound of their desperate breathing and Horst whining for Reinicke to go faster. He cried out when he finally came, his cock twitching as he did. Reinicke was right on his heels, collapsing on top of him as soon as he was done.   
"I'm going to clean myself up." Horst said once he'd gotten his breath back. He turned the shower on and let the hot water wash off the sweat of the last day. His head pounded and he was already feeling nauseous again.   
"Can we do that again?" Reinicke asked from behind him, sliding his arms around his waist.   
Horst moved away as Reinicke's hand brushed his stomach.  
"We can do that any time you like."


End file.
